Nenlast
NENLAST This tiny human village lies at the east end of Lake Nen. The folk here make a meager living by trading smoked fish to the dwarves of Hammerfast. They also deal with the Tigerclaw Barbarians of the Winterbole Forest. When the wild folk choose to trade, they come to Nenlast to barter their pelts and amber for good dwarven metalwork. Population: Nenlast contains approximately 650 with 200 of those people living in the town proper. Government: Baron Krovis, a minor noble from Fallcrest oversees the populace of Nenlast. When Baron Krovis was assigned the leadership of the town, he brought with him a halfling by name of Lutan who acts as his representative to the citizens. Defensibility: A five man garrison sent by Lord Warden Markelhay of Fallcrest is stationed in Nenlast on a yearly deployment. In real emergencies a militia can be mustered, it comprises approximately twenty five individuals. Inns & Taverns: The Drunken Goblin Tavern – A proper dive with food and ale as well as a spre cot or two in a back common sleep area. This is run by Borgman a shifty, though at heart fair man who lost an arm on a fishing excursion and hasn’t taken to the sea since. The Dusty Dwarf – A fine taproom of all Dwarven construction. The barkeep and owner is Ruddy Stouthammer, a native of Hammerfast and brother to Lorne Stouthammer of The Anvil. The food here is fair but the ale is first rate. Ruddy keeps a handful of small rooms he will rent out, he only offers it to those he chooses, namely other Dwarves, but if you ask him he is sure to not turn down your money. Rumul’s Kitchen – The finest food in the North Country of the Nentir Vale. Rumul, the gnome, has cooked for more kings, queens and gentry than he can remember and he has taken his skill and attention to detail to Nenlast where he has his choice of all the freshest seafood from Lake Nen and wild game from the Winterbole Forest. Supplies: The End of the Road Supplies '''– This is the one-stop shop in Nenlast, aside from the many fairs and field markets there is no other shop in Nenlast for all the mundane supplies a resident or adventurer might need. '''The Anvil - This shop houses a fine blacksmith named Lorne Stouthammer, he and his brother Ruddy Stouthammer (See The Dusty Dwarf) traveled to Nenlast from Hammerfast some time ago. Lorne is a master craftsman and though he does take many weapons in trade he himself crafts only suits of armor. The Frozen Fishmonger – Though it is on the cold side in Nenlast, the many fish pulled from the Lakemen need a place for storage. This large building is basically a giant icehouse (It is kept coild magically). Half-elfDuthin Perth, the head of the Lakeman’s Guild likes on the top floor of the building, but the guildsmen come and go with their catch as they please. The Common Market – In the common market you can find folks from the tillers and lakemen alike selling their catch and crops. There are large seasonal fairs as well, for these, trade caravans travel in, Tigerclaw Barbarians arrive with pelts and furs and dwarven stone and metalworkers from Hammerfast often roll through for trade. Temples: Shrine to Erathis – This old shrine predates the town itself, and is the reason the site for Nenlast was chosen. At times the devotees to Erathis will take a pilgrimage and caretake the shrine, but it is usually overgrown and nearly forgotten. House of the Sun – This Temple of Pelor is only a few seasons old. A young Elven priestess of Pelor named Sarin travelled up from the Harken Wood to try and bring Pelor’s light to the dreary North Country and the Tiger Barbarians. Temple of Melora – This temple is located in the center of town and is home to the eccentric Dollundro. Dollundro is a druid who some say is never glad to see visitors. He is often traveling through the Winterbole or solo sailing Lake Nen, it is life in the town that makes Dollundro so cantankerous. The Guilds There are three divisions of citizens located in Nenlast, each of these guilds has a head who is the representative of the guild to the Baron. The Lakemens Manor – This guild is made up of fishers and boatmen. This guild is run by the half-elf Duthin Perth who is also the harbormaster. This guild brings in the most revenue to the town of Nenlast. Tillers Hall - The tillers, made up of the farmers, hunters and furriers is the largest guild and run by the human Darrion Vens. Most of the members live in the outlying areas, so Darrion Vens spends most of his time on horseback helping and visiting his members. The Craftsmen Guild – This group comprises mostly nonhuman members for whatever reason. It is the smallest guild, but is responsible for trade to and from town and thus it is still powerful. This guild is run by Gaelan Halfmoon, the Halfling, who is also the proprietor of the End of the Road Supplies. The Stouthammer brothers are prominent members of the guild. Category:Place